You are Not Safe Anymore
by CimFan
Summary: A new year had started in Anubis house after season 3 is over. Everyone's normal again and everything's good until a new girl arrives. Her arrival sends our beloved Sibuna into a mysterious race against another evil forces. On the other hand, Jasmine only wants to satisfy her father, but when she discovers a dark secret that threatens everybody nobody is safe anymore. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 - HOUSE OF NIGHTMARES

**Disclaimer; Nickelodeon owns most of the characters (except my OCs). I only have rights to the plot. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE - HOUSE OF NIGHTMARES**

* * *

She was sitting in the passenger side in the car, the hood of her red sweatshirt over her head, covering her eyes and hair. It was dark outside and in the car as well. She could feel the cold even though the heat was working inside the vehicle. The woods and the bushes outside made her feel mysterious and secretive. She was _so_ going to not mess up.

The old man sitting next to her spoke. "You remember the plan, don't you?" His voice was harsh and powerful and made her stomach turn. She knew that if something went wrong, she'll be the one to pay the price.

She raised her head and risked a look at him. His black buttoned shirt was almost invisible in the darkness. He had his hands on the steering wheel even though they were not driving anywhere. He was not looking at her, but at some point ahead of them. She didn't understand what was so fascinating about that point. There were woods all around them and nothing else was visible.

"Yes, I do," she replied, keeping her voice calm. He's already asked her that question three times, which she had replied the same to all of them.

"You do remember what will happen if you fail, yeah?" he continued on asking.

"Yes. I will not mess up, I promise," she said, a little too quickly.

"Good. We cannot suffer from your mistakes," he said harshly.

She turned her eyes away and looked at the floor of the car. She could feel her cheeks getting warm and knew she was blushing. She thanked God for making it so dark outside and for not making her father look at her.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Good." He said.

And then there was silence. She hugged her stomach, suddenly trembling from the cold. She couldn't let him down. Not right now. Not ever. After her miserable fail when they were in China, she cannot afford to mess up again. She remembered how disgusted he seemed when he looked at her when she was telling him the news about the prison break. It took him nearly five years to get all the Wizards – that was their name for these people – there, and within five minutes after she had started her guard duty, there was nobody there. They all escaped the minute she went to the bathroom. They broke the walls to their cells – she couldn't explain how – and ran. And she was the one to pay the price for it. Five weeks of training for twelve hours a day may have made her tougher, but the rest of their community didn't think it was enough. She was mistreated the whole time – always getting cold food, not having any warm water left when it was her turn to take a shower, being pointed at when she walked down the street - and she has promised herself that this was the last time something like that would happen.

No. She promised herself then that she will never fail him again.

"Take this," he suddenly said, cutting her string of thoughts. He held her an iPhone. If her mission wasn't _that_ important, she wouldn't even get a phone, let alone an iPhone.

She was excited for a second, and then she understood. They didn't trust her anymore. That's why she was getting a way to contact the base. She will be given orders and instructions all the time.

"Thank you," she said.

"You will only use it to call me or Dan," he said before letting her grab the gadget.

"Yes, father," she said.

"You can also take the phone numbers of your classmates so they won't grow suspicious of you," he added.

"Thank you," she excitedly said. She never had friends before, let alone phone numbers of other people her age.

"I trust you with this mission, Jasmine," her father said. "Do not fail me again."

* * *

"Ahh!" Eddie Miller woke up screaming. He grabbed the alarm clock that stood on the nightstand near his bed. It was only 4:00. He still has four more hours to sleep before he needs to get up and go the airport.

He put his head back on the pillow and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the familiar patterns of his bedroom, back at home, in America. It was his last night at home before his flight to the UK to school. Even after everything that happened last year at Anubis house, with Frobisher and Ammitt and everything, he still missed his second home – he would never admit it out loud, but Anubis house was his second, if not first, home – and his friends.

_His friends…_ He must tell them about his nightmare. But, then again, he imagined what their reaction would be… Alfie would probably swing it away, saying it was all the zombies' fault and that he should now on sleep with a water-gun in case they will come back. Patricia would probably laugh and say that maybe sleeping with a teddy-bear will make him feel better, and Fabian and KT would tell him not to worry.

But it felt so _realistic!_ He shivered as he remembered his dream…

_He was sitting on a wood made bench in a cell with gray walls. There was not door, only bars where the fourth wall should have been. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his school uniform, but it was tattered and dirty._

_Suddenly, in a horrible sound, the wall next to his right sled. A girl, about his age, walked in. She wore a black robe and had a mask on her eyes. _

_"I brought you dinner," she held out a tray with a tray and a cup on it. She put it on the bench besides him as the wall sled back to its original place. She sat on the ground, her back against the wall. _

_Eddie looked at the food. There were at least ten pancakes in a nice stack with syrup all over them and whipped cream. His cup was filled with orange juice._

_"How do you know I like whipped cream?" he asked her. _

_She smiled, but didn't reply. _

_"And where am I? What have you doing with me?" he asked._

_The girl sighed. She got up to her feet. "I'm sorry, Eddie," her voice sounded familiar. "I can't tell you."_

_"You can't kidnap me and then not tell me where I am!" Eddie yelled at her. "I need to get back to school! My friends and my father are probably worried about me!"_

_"You should eat the pancakes before they get cold," she simply said and a second later, she was gone after the wall sled again and she got out._

_Eddie hit the wall with his head. This can't be happening! He's Eddie Miller who's got out of so many troubles. There's gotta be a way out! He must find it! _

Eddie snapped back to reality. He thought about calling Patricia – it was already morning in the UK – but then he decided against it. He will be seeing her in less than a day. Why bother her now with his dreams?

He closed his eyes again and slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my first House of Anubis fanfic. I hope you liked it! (:**

**I've had the idea in my head for over a week and I finally had time to get it out as a story. Don't forget to review. :D I haven't written in months now so I might be a little bad, but then again, it is never late to start writing again.**

**I don't speak British English but I will do my best to keep the writing as British as I can.**

**PAY ATTENTION; If you've read my Percy Jackson Choice Awards! fanfic you already know about my classmare Uria who dealt with cancer. Luckily, she's fine now and she'll be coming back to school soon. But now another classmates of mine was diagnosed with cancer. :( Her name is Shachar P. and I would really appreciate it if you could pray for her! It'll mean a lot.**

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! I will update as soon as I can. I promise.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**


	2. Chapter 2 - HOUSE OF WELLCOMING

**Disclaimer; Nickelodeon owns most of the characters (except my OCs). I only have rights to the plot. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO – HOUSE OF WELLCOMING**

* * *

KT Rush smiled wildly as she opened the door to the lobby of Anubis House. She couldn't wait to meet all her friends again. After last year's adventure with Frobisher ended, she found herself wishing for a normal school-year. She'd spent the summer holidays back in Pennsylvania with her aunt, but even though being back home was great – she missed her friends dearly. She got to see Eddie a few times when her aunt wanted to meet some of her 'classmates'. But Fabian and Alfie and Patricia and Willow and Joy and everyone else were back in the UK.

She'd dragged her suitcase into the lobby and closed the door behind her. She smelled the familiar old smell of the house. "Home sweet home," she whispered to herself. Everything looked just like it did when they left at the end of the term. The only thing missing was the noise that usually was made by her friends. God, how much she wanted to see them.

Two minutes passed and a certain redhead was coming down the stairs. Willow wore a white V-necked shirt the made her red hair stood out and a green scarf with tattered jeans. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Willow," KT said, surprising the redhead.

"Oh, KT!" Willow shrieked. She ran down the stairs and hugged KT. "How was your holiday?" she asked.

"My summer vacation was fine, thank you," KT laughed. "What about you?"

"It was _fantastic!_ Alfie and I got to visit so many fabulous places!" Willow said.

"Oh, that's great," KT said. "Is anybody else is here?"

Willow pursed her lips. "Hmm, I do recall seeing Joy and Jerome somewhere. I think they're outside. And Trudy's in the kitchen and Viktor's in his office and . . . _Alfie!_" she yelled when the door behind KT opened again and Alfie and Fabian entered the house.

They looked the same as they did last term. Alfie with his goofy smile in a blue T-shirt and jeans and Fabian with his serious expression in a buttoned shirt and jeans. Alfie's hair has grown a little longer over the summer, and KT swore to herself Fabian's eyes became bluer.

"Willow!" Alfie called as he dropped his suitcase to the floor and hugged his girlfriend.

"Hey, Fabian," KT said and hugged her friend.

"Nice to see you too, KT," Fabian replied with a smile. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine," KT said. "My aunt insisted on hearing everything about last year."

"Wait, you told her about Sibuna?" Fabian's expression turned serious within a second.

"Well, I told her about everything that wasn't connected to Sibuna," KT smiled.

"Okay, good," Fabian said.

"KT, hi," Alfie released Willow and turned to KT. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," KT found herself saying the same sentence for the third time since she had gotten back. "A little tiring. How was your summer?"

And so the four had started talking about un-important stuff until Trudy got there, hugged them and almost cried when she realized how old they've become, and invited them to eat her special chocolate cake she had baked "Just for you, loves."

* * *

Eddie got out of his cab and paid the driver. "Thanks, man," he said.

"You're welcome," the driver said and drove away after Eddie took his suitcase out of the car's trunk.

Before Eddie could even start thinking about being back at the school, he heard a yell behind him. "Edison!"

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to face his father. "Hello, Eric."

Mr. Sweet frowned. He knew Eddie was a little sensitive when it came to his full name, but he just couldn't help himself. Edison was the name he had chosen for his son, and Eddie should accept it. "How was your flight?"

"Better than last year's," Eddie replied.

"Good, good. Now, you can go to your friends," Mr. Sweet said. "I think I saw Ms. Williamson just a couple of minutes ago." He tapped his son's shoulder and went away, probably to some headmaster duties.

Eddie nodded and starting walking through the familiar road to Anubis House. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair which he thought was Jerome, but before he could decide he walked into somebody and bumped his head.

"Ouch," he muttered and raised his hand to rub his forehead.

"Oh, please," a familiar voice had said. "Be careful where you walk next time."

Eddie looked up and saw none other than Patricia Williamson. She looked at him with a frown on her face. She was wearing a gray tank-top with a red leather jacket on it, paired with a short black skirt and high heeled black ankle boots. She hasn't changed at all during the summer. Sure, they had a couple of Skype chats, but Patricia's parents took her and her twin, Piper, to Italy for the summer so she hadn't had much time for talking.

Eddie caught himself smiling at her. "Morning, Yacker," he greeted.

"That's how you apologize for walking into me?" she asked, not bothering to say hello. God, he has missed her.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually. Is my apology accepted?"

"No, actually," Patricia said in the same sarcastic. She turned away, grabbed her suit case and started walking down the footpath.

"C'mon, Yacker, I didn't mean to," he called after her.

"See you at the house," she replied without looking back.

And a minute later, Eddie was still standing there, smiling to himself.

* * *

Two hours later, after everybody's settled in, all the Anubis House residents were sitting around the dinner table, talking and sharing adventures from the summer and eating Trudy's excellent dinner.

Patricia had forgiven Eddie, apparently, because he was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders, and was laughing from a short story she had told about how she and her sister Piper pranked their tour guide in Venice.

Fabian was sitting next to Patricia on her other side, chatting with KT about a movie they both watched during the summer. And then there were Willow and Alfie and Joy and Jerome. Only Mara was absent.

"Does somebody know where Mara is?" Fabian suddenly asked.

"Oh," Joy said. "She got accepted to that school for over advanced kids. I thought she told you."

"No, she didn't," Patricia said. "But there are still three beds in your room." They already agreed Patricia will be sharing a bedroom with KT and Joy with Willow.

"Didn't I tell you?" Trudy said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of cupcakes. She put it on the table, as far from Eddie and Alfie as possible. "A new girl will be arriving tomorrow."

"Another American?" Patricia asked.

"Because we all know how much you love Americans," Eddie teased her and everyone laughed.

"It's not my fault all the Americans have a habit of dragging me into dangerous situations," Patricia said.

"Well, Yacker, nobody said you –" Eddie started to say, but Jerome put his hand on the American's mouth.

"Your accent hurts my ears," he joked. "But seriously, you can save your arguments for later. Let's hear what Trudy has to say." Since Trudy's helped Jerome with his love letter for Joy last year, he started respecting her more the usual.

"Well, Patricia, she is not American," Trudy reassured Patricia. "I think she'd spent the last few years in China, if I'm not wrong. But I guess she will introduce herself when she arrives."

"So she'll be sleeping in our room?" Joy asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Trudy smiled. "Now grab a cupcake, everyone. They're getting cold."

* * *

As dinner was over, Eddie signed Patricia, KT, Fabian and Alfie to go outside to the hall with him.

"Sibuna meeting at eleven o'clock?" he asked them.

"Sure . . ." Alfie said. "At your room?"

"Yes," Fabian looked at Eddie who nodded. "See you guys there."

"Sibuna," Eddie said and raised his right hand to his right eye.

"Sibuna," the rest repeated him and walked away, each one to his or hers occupations.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, just as agreed, the girls made their way as quietly as possible down the stairs. Viktor had given his "I shall want to hear a pin drop!" speech about an hour ago, and they knew the boys will be waiting for them.

"Why do we have a meeting?" KT yawned as she opened the door to the boys' room. "Everything's fine. We've stopped Frobisher. Nobody's evil. End of the story."

"Sure," Eddie said. "But I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Patricia sat by his side on his bed, crossing her legs.

"I think I had a vision yesterday night," Eddie carefully said. He studied the worried faces of his friends. He knew it the moment he said it; there was no way he can have visions outside of Anubis House, or the school, at least. Let alone in America. But he also knew there was something unusual about his dream. It felt _so real!_

He quickly told him about his dream.

After he finished, there was silence as everyone considered what he had told them.

Finally, Fabian spoke. "I don't think it's possible." He said. "I think it's more likely you were just having a nightmare. It happens to everyone once in a while."

"Yeah, Eddie," KT said. "We've stopped Team Evil. I know that even with the whole death threat of last year, solving these clues was pretty cool, but we can't play detectives forever."

"Arggh, I'm telling you: it felt so real! Just like in every other vision I had," Eddie tried to convince them, but judging from Fabian's and KT's expressions, they didn't quite believe him.

"What do you think?" he asked Patricia.

She swallowed and avoided looking directly into his eyes. "I don't know," she said. "I guess we'll have to wait a few days and see if something irregular happens."

Eddie sighed. He hoped at least Patricia would be on his side. Aren't girlfriends supposed to do that?

"And until then," KT said, "I seriously need to sleep. I don't want to be affected from a get leg the first day of school. Good night, guys." She got up and exited the room.

"Yeah, sleeping sounds great," Alfie said. "I'm sorry, Ed, but I think we all want a normal school-year without any special adventures." And he got out of the room, too.

"I'll walk you to the door," Eddie told Patricia the second she got off of his bed.

"Okay," she said, confused. He walked with her the two meters that were between his bed and the door.

"I really missed you during the summer, Hermione," he whispered to her.

She slightly blushed. "I missed you too, doofus."

"Do you wanna hang out together after school? We can have a field trip to the crypt," he laughed.

"Oh, please, don't remind me of this place," she groaned.

"Goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight," she kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, the front door to the house got opened. A small figure entered the lobby with a suit case by its side. The person reached to his pocket and pulled out a phone. After typing something, he put it back into his pocket and smiled.

"_I'm in,_" the text message the person sent read.

* * *

**Hello again, guys. I've decided that I would do my best to update every Friday afternoon - my time. (: I don't have school on Fridays so I have plenty of time to write. **

**Can you do me a favor and tell me when I have a spelling\grammer mistakes? As I've said before in my other stories, I am not a native English speaker. All of my English is from school, books and TV shows. :D**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE SEASON 3 FINALE?! Oh my God, that was amazing! I can't promise there won't be any spoilers for season 3 in here (for these who haven't seen it already) but if there's going to be a majot spoiler, I will do my very best to tell you about it before.**

**Hope you enjoyed, even though it kinda sucked. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS(: Who ever reviews gets a cookie! (::) **

**Have a great weekend,**

**~ CimFan (Rahcel).**

**P.S. Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't have time to reply to your reviews today, but I will try to answer them tomorrow night (again, my time). I LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3 - HOUSE OF SCREAMS

**Disclaimer; Nickelodeon owns most of the characters (except my OCs). I only have rights to the plot. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE – HOUSE OF SCREAMS**

* * *

When Jasmine woke up, all she heard was screaming. She immediately opened her eyes, only to face the noise's makers.

Two girls were standing by the side of her bed – one of them was a redhead with round face who was holding a lamp in her hands, probably to knock off Jasmine if she's dangerous. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a print of a hedgehog on it and black tights. The other one had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had a thin face with big brown eyes that were widely opened in suspect and fear. She wore a pink tank top and grey boxers.

"What's going on here?" Jasmine tiredly asked. She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself into a sitting position. She noticed now how the room looked for the first time. Yesterday night everything was dark when she went to sleep and the girls were sleeping, so she didn't risk turning on the light in case they wake up. Now they were fully awake. By the expressions on their faces Jasmine wished they'd stayed asleep.

The room wasn't too big. It looked like a typical room in a boarding school. There was just enough space for three beds, including Jasmine's, three nightstands, a few shelves, two closets and a desk. The walls were painted yellow and a large window overlooked a lawn behind the building.

"Move a single move and we will hurt you," the brown haired girl warned. "Now, who are you and what are you doing in our room?"

"I'm Jasmine," Jasmine said. "Jasmine Fresh. I've been told by this man, Viktor, that this is my room this term. Is that correct?"

"Oh, she's the new girl Trudy told us about," the redhead said. "I'm Willow," she gestured at herself, "and this is Joy." She gestured at the other girl. "We're your roommates!"

"How wonderful," Jasmine faked being excited. She was super tired and all she can think of was how warm her bed was and how her pillow must be missing her. "Hmm, excuse me for asking, but what time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," Joy said after looking at her silver watch. "You'd better start getting ready. There's only one bathroom in this floor and there are five of us girls."

"Only five girls?" Jasmine repeated. This school was making it very hard to blend in. If there are only five girls in her house and five houses in general, there must be less than forty girls in this school. Oh, God, her job was so hard sometimes.

"Well, at some point we were six," Willow generously said, "but then Amber left to this fashion school in New York City. Can you believe that?!"

"No, not at all," Jasmine yawned. She decided that Willow could be nice to hang out with. There's nothing better than a silly girl who talks a lot when you try to gather information about people. "Hmm, do we have to get dressed before breakfast?"

"Yeah," Joy entered the room. She was already wearing her school uniform; a white buttoned shirt with a red jacket, a grey skirt, black tights and black pumps. Her make-up was done, too.

Jasmine cursed in her mind. She hasn't noticed at all that Joy got out of her room. She was already failing to follow the rules her father set for her, and she was only awake for less than ten minutes! No wonder her father didn't trust her anymore. She was a fail instead of a good daughter.

"Your part of the wardrobe is here," Willow pointed the left half of the closet. "I'm going to get dressed. Bye." And she exited the room with her pile of clothes in her hand.

"Be careful, I heard Patricia screaming at KT. She might be in a bad mood," Joy called after her.

"Who are Patricia and KT?" Jasmine innocently asked.

Joy looked at her from her desk, where she was standing and getting her schoolbag ready. "The other two girls here. They share the second room."

"Oh, cool," Jasmine said before taking her pile of clothes and exiting the room, only to find Willow standing by one of the other doors in the hall.

"Patricia's inside and she's in a bad mood," Willow informed her. "You should _not_ make her angry. She likes spilling drinks on people's heads if they annoy her."

_This is just getting better and better,_ Jasmine thought to herself.

* * *

When Fabian entered the kitchen, the table was already set and a few of his friends were already sitting there. He smiled at Trudy ("Go to eat, Fabian, the food is getting cold!") and sat down by KT, who looked extremely annoyed and was pursing her lips for some reason.

"What happened?" he asked as he grabbed the bowl of cereal.

"Patricia and her loud music that is supposed to help her wake up," KT groaned.

Fabian laughed. "So the roommate thing isn't going on well?"

"It does work, I think," KT said. She grabbed a croissant from the plate and bit it. "I just need to get used to her taste in music."

"It can take weeks," Fabian told her. "I know it took me that long with Eddie's music."

KT smiled. She took another bit of her croissant. "I hope it doesn't."

"Good morning," Jerome and Alfie entered the kitchen.

"Oooh, Trudy's yummy food! Here I come!" Alfie called and sat next to Fabian. "Good morning, mate. Can you pass me the jar?"

Jerome sat on Alfie's other side. "Alfredo, Alfredo . . ." he rolled his eyes at his friend's appetite and grabbed an apple.

"Where is everybody else?" Trudy asked as she came along with a tray of cookies. "It's nearly seven and a half."

"Patricia is in the bathroom." KT shrugged.

"That explains a lot," Jerome said just as Joy entered the kitchen. He smiled at his girlfriend, but she came to Trudy instead of coming to sit next to him.

"The new girl arrived," she told her. "She's getting ready now. I think Willow is helping her."

"Oh, great," Trudy smiled. "Now get to eat, sweetie."

Joy sat next to Jerome, who put his hand around her shoulders. "Good morning, Joy."

"Good morning," she smiled and pecked his cheek before taking a donut.

They all ate in silence for a few seconds until Willow, Patricia and a new girl Fabian had never seen before got into the kitchen. The girl had a wavy brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were honey-browned and she was kinda pretty. She was shorter than Willow and Patricia. She wore a white buttoned shirt, just like almost everybody else, and a blue cardigan and a short black skirt and grey All-Star shoes. She had a long owl necklace and the owl hanged by her stomach.

"And this is KT, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome," Willow said and pointed at them. "Guys, this is Jasmine. She's new here!"

"Figures," Patricia muttered before sitting and taking a donut, an apple and three croissants.

"No need to be grumpy, Patricia," Willow told her. "This is not a very good first impression."

Patricia snorted and started eating.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Hello. I'm Jasmine."

"You can sit here, if you want," KT pointed at the chair next to her. "I was new here too."

Jasmine smiled gratefully. "You're not British, aren't you?"

"Actually, you're the first British student to come here in the last four years," Fabian said. He held her the cereal bowl and she thanked him.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked and started pulling some cereal into her bowl.

"Well, you're the fourth student who's new to this school in the last four years," KT said, "I came last year. The first one was Nina, who's also American. She doesn't go here anymore. Oh, sorry, Fabian."

"It's okay," Fabian said, too quickly. He was still hurt by Nina's actions. He managed to get his parents to send him to America to the summer holiday. He also managed to arrange a meeting with Nina. He stayed by her place for the three days before his flight back. He had missed her and she hasn't changed at all, but she hadn't changed her mind about coming back to England for the school-year. _"I'm sorry, Fabian, but my Gran needs me."_ She said. She promised she would visit, though, but it wasn't enough to cover the hole in Fabian's heart.

"And after Nina there was Eddie," KT finished, just as Eddie entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said and went to sit by Patricia's side. "Good morning to you too, Yacker." He said when she ignored him.

"This is Eddie," Fabian told Jasmine.

Eddie raised his head and looked at Jasmine. "Oh, hi. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes," Jasmine smiled. "I'm Jasmine."

But less than a second after said that, Eddie's expression turned confused, and then serious. Without saying a word he got up from his chair, even though he didn't eat anything, and exited the room.

Jasmine looked at KT questionably.

"I'll go talk to him," Patricia suddenly said. She got up from her chair, grabbed her un-eaten donut, and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, what is your problem?" Patricia called at Eddie.

They were outside now, Patricia following Eddie as he was walking toward the school.

Patricia had to admit it. She was a fund of the new girl. She hated new students. They were always trying to get everybody to like them. They were always too shy to have an opinion about anything, and they clearly had no idea about relationships between the other students.

Eddie slowed down and waited in his spot until Patricia got to him, and they started walking together. "There's something wrong about this girl," Eddie claimed.

"That's what I say about every newbie and nobody takes me seriously," Patricia reminded him. "Somehow, each new student here has some sort of connection to something dangerous."

"I'm sorry for not believing you with KT, okay?" Eddie apologized. "But Jasmine's voice . . . I swear, I've heard it before."

"Just like with KT," Patricia muttered to herself. "Maybe you heard us talking before you entered the kitchen?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've heard it before. I can swear for my life. The question is . . . where?"

Patricia had no idea what to tell him. "Maybe you heard someone who sounded like her?" she tried.

And then it hit Eddie. He turned to look at Patricia, and his expression scared her. "She sounded like the girl from my dream."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it! **

**This week's been rough; the national memmorial day for the soliders who died protecting our country was on Monday, and my grade held the ceremony at school. It was so EMBARRASSING! I had two texts to read, and when I got off the stage after I read the first one, my paper fell on the floor. So as I sat down, the boy who was sitting next to me started teasing me about it. Luckily, he accidently dropped his paper too, so we were even. And then another boy from my grade read a chapter from the Bible, and he has this really weird voice and he speaks weird and of course it made me almost laugh. So I hid my face behind my paper and of course the boy sitting next to me had to tease me about it, too. **

**And then on Tuesday was our independence day! Yay! Happy birthday, beloved country! And I babysat my parents' friends' kind for two hours and a half and I got 70 NIS! It's CRAZY! And then there was school again, and my brother's birthday, and etc etc.**

**Okay, I'm rambling.. Oh, well. And I met 'annabeth the wise girl' on Thursday! She came to my country and we both happened to be at the same place at the same time so we got to meet. It was so awesome(:**

**What do you think will happen next?! Is Jasmine goodie or a baddie?! Find out more next on 'You are Not Safe Anymore'. (Okay, I'm completely weird. Ignore me.)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~ CimFan (Rachel). **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! AND FOLLOW. AND FAVOURITE. THOSE THINGS MAKE ME HAPPY! (:**


End file.
